Rhosyn
Personality Relationships Skills Rhosyn’s crossbow, and her expertise with it, is a rarity among the Ermehn.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 24- Alex’s Comment on December 21, 2013, 3:26 pm She is capable of hitting a bullseye at ten paces.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17-Alex's Commentary Rhosyn was her tribe’s finest shot before she joined the Sratha-din.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 50 History Chapter One Rhosyn watches with the other Sratha-din as Hardin publicly duels the champion of Feyn's tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48 She watches Hardin kill the champion,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 53 then listens to Hardin's speech to the tribe.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55 She comes forward when Hardin summons her, Bevan and RathikBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58 to prepare the tribe for war.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 59 'Chapter Two' 'Hardin Consults' Rhosyn watches Bevan throw his knives with Eira, who compliments him on his skills, while Rhosyn is more dismissive of Bevan’s cockiness.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17 When Eira calls him the best shot in the Sratha-Din, she expresses displeasure. Eira revises her opinion to placate Rhosyn, and Bevan offers to settle it with the best of five shots.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 Rhosyn takes him up on the offer,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 19 but they are interrupted by Rathik, who tells Bevan that Hardin wants to see him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 18 Bevan leaves, and Rathik offers Rhosyn and Eira combat tips from a real warrior. Rhosyn tells Rathik that they’ll manage and shoots a bullseye from ten paces.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 19 Rhosyn shares a smug look with Eira as Rathik leaves.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 20 'General Clovis' Rhosyn builds a fire to draw the attention of Canid patrols.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 39 'The Eve of the Attack' Rhosyn’s diversion causes three patrols to head away from Deltrada Garrison to the northeast.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 49 'Betrayal' Rhosyn arrives at the front gate immediately after Clovis’ death and kills one of the guards who had been restraining Hardin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 85 She sees Quinlan step forward, reaching for his bow, and shoots him in the left shoulder.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 86 Enraged, Dakkan attacks her. Bevan tries to calm Dakkan down, but Dakkan strikes him down with the staffBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 87 and continues toward Rhosyn before Rathik stops him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 88 Rhosyn goes out the front gate with Hardin and the other core Sratha-din.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 94 Description Appearances * Beyond the Western Deep ** The Prologue Page 9 (Cameo) ** Chapter One Pages 48-49, 53, 55, 58-60 (Cameo) ** Chapter Two Pages 17-20, 85-88, 94 References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Female Category:Ermehn Category:Sratha-din Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two